


Because your water makes you laugh

by callmeSoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, IkuHaru is the main, M/M, one-sided rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: "I knew that I always knewHow was it reallyYou can see me in the connected waterHe was closer than anyoneI should have done this from the beginningBut it's okay, hey your faceYou see, your water is laughing"いつだってわかっていたつもりで本当はどうだったんだろう繋いだ水の中　ねえキミが見える誰よりも近くにいてくれたね最初からこうすればよかっただけどもう大丈夫　ねえキミの顔がほらキミの水が　笑っている
Relationships: Haruka Nanase/Kirishima Ikuya, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Because your water makes you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Based from Ikuya and Hiyori's character duet song 'Because your water makes you laugh"  
> I am new to Free! but I've pretty much watched and read everything related to this anime.  
> I am so inlove with this song. It's hard to find the official English translations of the lyrics though, so I relied to Google translate for this because i just have too much feels for this song.  
> I know it shows the relationship Hiyori and Ikuya have, but I wanted to make my own interpretations using Rin, Ikuya and Haruka's POV. I mixed up some scenes from the series and movies, so I apologize for some mistakes. Also, I am thirsty for this ship's fics so I decided to write one hehe  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this. 
> 
> P.S i used that iconic scene, find out which scene I am talking about!!

Rin always thought that he knew Haruka well aside from Makoto who has been Haruka's friend since kindergarten. They've known each other since their elementary days, competed in a competition against each other and later on they became teammates. They swam together in a relay because of Rin's persistence. Luckily, they won the relay, they then established themselves as each other's rival though Haruka insisted that he doesn't really care about records in swimming. Rin decided to take his middle school studies in Sydney much to Haruka's surprise. Rin didn't know his absence affected Haruka so much that he was so reluctant to to be in anew team for a medley relay. However, Rin made Haruka his inspiration to improve in swimming, along with his childhood dream of being an Olympic swimmer. He hoped to take the world stage with Haruka someday. He'll improve and race with Haruka again when the time comes.

Haruka met Kirishima Ikuya in middle school. they're in the same class together with Shigino Kisumi, Rin's former classmate back in Sano Elementary School and Shiina Asahi who he learned is also a swimmer. The teal-haired male was quiet like himself, with thick lashes and fair skin. He occasionally caught Ikuya glancing at him and he didn't know why he kept on doing it. Asahi has been going on about definitely joining the swimming club with Haruka, but Haruka remained uninterested with the idea. It occurred to him later on that it might be the reason why Ikuya has been giving him glances. Haruka was not interested though. Not when one of his reasons to swim was not around. He actually had mixed feelings when Rin told him and Makoto about his plan to study abroad. He thought that he should not get involved in relays anymore since Rin will never be his teammate anymore. Rin was the one who made him do the relay back then but he was also the one who left him. Haruka sighed at the thought but doesn't let it show in his face that he's sad.

Haruka was "peacefully" eating lunch with Kisumi and Asahi when Makoto called Haruka over the door of their classroom. Apparently, the current Captain of the Swim Club wanted to talk to him.

"Well.. uhm..there's an upperclassman who is inviting us to join the swim club.." Makoto told him in quite a nervous manner. Haruka just looked at the brown-haired guy who introduced himself as Kirishima Natsuya.

"You two should join the swim club. I heard you guys are under the Iwatobi Swim club, so why not join our school's very own swim club?"

"Not interested." Haruka replied bluntly and glanced to the side to further show that he's not interested in joining.

"We're short of freshmen so it would be a big help if you guys will join." Natsuya tried to persuade them.

"What should we do, Haru?" Makoto looked at Haruka but he remained firm with his decision.

"Well, just tell me if you guys have made your decision." Natsuya then bid goodbye to them. Haruka and Makoto was about to go back to their respective classrooms when Ikuya spoke, he's standing right at the doorway, his fists clenched as he spoke with evident hatred.

"They don't take it seriously. The training is just too easy, they just screw around the swim club. So it's not worth-joining." upon hearing that, Haruka and Makoto looked a bit surprised. Asahi then approached them.

"You guys talking about something serious?" he took a close look at Ikuya and recognized him as the one who steal glances at Asahi. Ikuya denied it and went about how Asahi reminded him of a monkey. Kisumi bursted in laughter at that but then Ikuya and Asahi had an argument about the swim team not being serious.

"How would you know if you're not a member?" Asahi half-shouted at Ikuya. The shorter male glared at him and clenched his fist once again before breathing out sharply.

"Fine. I'll join and prove you that they are not serious at all." Ikuya declared, little did he know that his older brother was there. Natsuya cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Ahh sorry guys, I forgot to give you the flyers. Here.." he handed out the flyers to the four freshmen.

"Don't quit halfway.." he told Ikuya to which the younger one responded in an irritated manner.

"Alright..let's meet at the swimming pool next week." with that, Natsuya exited their room and that's how Haruka, Ikuya, Makoto and Asahi ended up in the swimming area a week later.

They each introduced themselves in their own ways but what caught everyone's attention was Haruka's introduction.

"Nanase Haruka, i only swim free." the members looked at him in slight disbelief since it's the first time they heard someone say things like that.

"Come to think of it, the four of you swim different strokes. it's perfect for the medley relay. you should join the freshmen tournament." Natsuya told them.

"I only swim in individual events." Haruka answered. Irritated, Natsuya went to him and challenged him in a race.

"Come to the pool. If you win, I won't make you swim in the relay." Haruka nodded at him and was clearly eager to win the race. The two of them were tied so they settled in making Haruka do the freestyle and the relay as well. The four new members trained under the supervision of Serizawa Nao. After months of training, the day of the relay finally came. Haruka was obviously off since he can't get Rin off his mind. He didn't want to swim the relay because he thought that his team with Rin was the best one and no other team could replace it. They lost the relay and they knew why. It's because they've been swimming for themselves. They didn't have the necessary teamwork to win the relay.

Many other things happened after that. Ikuya tried skipping the training, thinking that they would not improve as a team and he was just alone when he's swimming. Asahi, Haruka and Makoto chased after him. Asahi tackled him down thinking that Ikuya was trying to kill himself after they lost.

"why did everyone come??" he turned around so the three other guys wouldn't see his face.

"It's because were worried about you!!" Asahi shouted.

"Why??"

"Because we're a team." Makoto affirmed, Ikuya stiffened and teared upupon hearing that. He then explained the relationship he has with his older brother. Makoto comforted him by saying that Natsuya didn't really mean to push him away and that no older brother would do that.

"Natsuya is worried about you." Haruka said in a quiet voice which made Ikuya finally break into tears.

"I thought that as long as i'm with my brother I don't need anyone else. But the second he became a middle schooler, he pushed me away. I swam alone and I was lonely." What Ikuya said made Haruka think that he was lonely too after losing one of his precious teammates back then. So he breathed in and tried to cheer Ikuya up.

"Ikuya, line up next to us. You don't belong in anyone's shadow." Ikuya cried even more at that, but shortly he was laughing because of how silly Asahi was acting. They later on went back to school and attended the training.

One incident Haruka would not forget was when he fainted because of low blood sugar. His parents weren't around because of what happened to his dad at work. So he tried taking care of himself by eating nothing but convenience store food even though Makoto's mother invited him for dinner every night. Ikuya, Makoto and Asahi decided to sleep over his house until his mom went back. He realized that they are his new teammates and that he was not alone. He was especially happy that Ikuya has come to accept him as a role model and that his relationship with his brother is now okay.

Soon after, they held a training camp at their school. They wanted to get better so they'll win in the next tournament. it was one night when Haruka got awakened in the middle of the night, not finding Ikuya on his spot. Haruka got up and wore his slippers then stepped out to the pool area. there he saw Ikuya sitting by the pool, his feet dipped in the pool while he's staring up to the dark starry night sky. Haruka quietly joined him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Ikuya.

"It said in the news that there will be meteor showers tonight."

"I see.." Haruka looked up as well and they went quiet for a moment.

"Do you wish in shooting stars?" Ikuya asked him curiously.

"hmm? no. You have to make your own wish come true." he answered honestly. Ikuya didn't say anything and just clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as he wished for something in time when there was a shooting star.

"What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret." Ikuya looked at him mischievously. It's a look he wouldn't forget. That moment they shared together.

"Haruka, promise me to race me in freestyle someday." Ikuya held out his pinky finger for a promise to which Haruka accepted.

That moment remained in Ikuya's memory. After their sudden disbandment because of certain circumstances, Ikuya followed Natsuya to America to improve his swimming. He vowed to get better and be strong for himself. He felt that he was alone once again. No one would come save him. Haruka would not be around to save him unlike that time when he lacked oxygen and almost drowned. Thankfully, Haruka dove as fast as he could and saved Ikuya.

The cage he built around his heart started crumpling down when he met Haruka once again. They each gazed at each other with evident yearning, but their moment was cut off when a certain someone pulled Ikuya. Haruka followed Ikuya with his gaze. He wanted to run after him and talk to him. He wanted to apologize for what he did back in middle school. Haruka thought of something to get close to Ikuya so he decided to enter the individual medley. He underwent special training to get ready for the event.

Haruka stood next to Ikuya. The paler male looked at him in surprise.

"This is the only way I'll get to swim with you." he said and Ikuya looked touched at that. The race began and Ikuya was all fired up because of Haruka. The race ended with Ikuya being 1st and Haruka placing second.

"I finally did as I promised back then." Haruka stated in his usual tone.

"You remembered?"

"of course.. I will never forget that." Ikuya teared up and pulled Haruka into a tight hug. Haruka was surprised, he blushed a bit since everyone was watching them but he hugged him back.

" _I'm back_." Ikuya said dramatically.

"Welcome back, Ikuya" _You're back home Ikuya_.. Haruka thought.

The two of them was now talking while having some refreshments.

"So what did you wished for back then?" haruka asked Ikuya, referring to that time when they watched the shooting stars.

"Uhm.. it's a bit embarrassing.. but I wished to be like you, Haruka." Ikuya admitted. Haruka was amused and surprised at the same time.

"I'm not that great." he answered.

"But you are, to me. You're special to me Haruka. You're my hero." Haruka got shy when Makoto and Asahi arrived. They teased him about being Ikuya's hero.

Meanwhile, Rin was also back in Japan in preparation for the All-Japan Invitational. He met up with Haruka and the others and caught up with one another. Rin noticed how absent-minded Haruka was even though he's already there. He thought he knew Haruka well, not until Haruka opened up about Ikuya. It was just the two of them now, they were leaning over Rin's car as the two of them stare at the sea. It was rare for Haruka to open up like this so Rin took the chance to know him more.

"Kirishima Ikuya..he was one of my teammates in medley relay back in middle school. I saw him and tried to talk to him but didn't get the chance to do it." Haruka looked at his feet instead.

"Why though?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to apologize to him. I was so affected by your absence back then. I thought I wouldn't want to swim in relays again because you left."

"But I got back when we're in highschool."

"Yeah.. but Ikuya made me realize many things." at that, Rin felt a bit guilty for what he had caused Haruka.

"He made me believe in forming another team along with Makoto and Asahi. We were good together as a team. He's one of the reasons why i swim now." Rin looked at him with wide eyes. He now have come to terms that _Haruka doesn't belong to him_. Haruka's heart belongs to Ikuya.

"Yeah, he even made you swim the IM. You went out of your comfort zone for him. So I guess, i lost.." Rin said a bit sadly, Haruka looked at him in confusion.

"Ahh nothing. How about you go to him now and tell him about your feelings?" Rin showed him one of his playful smile.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, thank you RIn."

"Nahh, just go ahead."

Determined, Haruka went to Shimogami University. He knew Ikuya was in the dorms right now so he called him out. Ikuya informed him that he's at the playground nearby, so Haruka went there. He saw Ikuya sitting at the top of the slide, just looking up at the dark sky. A sudden memory flashed into his mind, reminding him of that night they shared together. Haruka walked over to the slide and pulled Ikuya, making him slide down with Haruka hovering over him. Ikuya looked surprised but Haruka just stared at him intensely.

"Haruka?"

"Ikuya.. i think I like you." Ikuya blushed in and instant at the sudden confession. He tied hiding it by looking elsewhere.

"I.. I like you too."

"Since when?"

"Since middle school." Ikuya now looked at Haruka.

"I couldn't get you off my head even though i tried so hard to do it. You should've noticed it how I steal glances at you since day one." Ikuya confessed as well. Haruka was caught off guard.

"Oh..honestly I liked you since back then too.. you made me get back into track again."

"Whatever.." ikuya tried imitating Haruka's usual reply.

"So..it's our day one today?" Haruka asked but with his usual blank expression.

"You could've asked it with more enthusiasm though.. but yes.. It's our day one." Ikuya smiled before pulling Haruka down for a chaste kiss.

"Took them long enough to get there.." little did they know that Makoto and Asahi was there too, watching them.


End file.
